


Homework

by dresoria



Series: Times [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, teen punks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresoria/pseuds/dresoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, I had this idea while listening to, obviously, Daft Punk. I'm overly excited about this whole thing, it's going to be one small chapter for every song from the studio albums, set in the High School AU. First it's going to be like it is, then it will get fluffy in the later times, so stay tuned. I'll try to get inspired every once in a while and will try to finish these chapters one by one. I hope you enjoy. (Guy-Man's POV all the freaking time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daftendirekt

It hasn’t been so long since we got called ’a bunch of daft punky trash’, I guess we’ll live up to that. So once again, we started fucking around with the sampler and decided to make something cool, like something we’d enjoy hearing at clubs, not like those sucky tunes some ’artists’ create, god, those sucked. Anyway, that lanky bastard’s mouth hung open while doing the first track, I was afraid he’d drool on the vinyl or some panel, that’d ruin our equipment for sure, and hell, it was some expensive shit. If I had to say it myself, this song actually made no sense at all, Thomas wanted to make it more repetitive but I’ve mananged to convince him otherwise, the vocal part was even weirder. I liked it. Kinda, these were the times when we just randomly started working on an album, the first real one, so it’s gonna be a big thing, I guess.

„Alright, I think we’re done with this for today.” he sighed, looking over me with his ridiculous signature grin. Oh, how much I wanted to punch him, I knew he was fucking planning something, which usually wasn’t going to end well. I was about to say ’Stop smirking you idiot, and tell me what your problem is’ but before I could do so, he freaking pushed me onto this bean bag chair we had and started tickling my sides. Fucking fuck Thomas, I’m so going to kill you. God, I laughed out, he sure knows all my weaknesses and hell if he doesn’t take advantage of them; that kinky avocado loved teasing me until tears formed in the corners of my eyes, yet he also knew that I can counterattack, and most likely I will. In an incautious moment of his, I jumped up, tackling him before he could even process what was happening, then pinned his hands with my legs so he can only struggle beneath me. Paul, my brother, happened to enter the room right when I was comfortably sitting on top of this imbécile, freaking good.

„Guy, is it okay if I ask what the fuck you’re up to?”

„Shut up, Paul! God, this looks weird but-„

„I always knew I had to ship you.”

„You had to what?” I grumbled, damn, this was embarrassing. The most embarrassing part was either that I still haven’t gotten off of Thomas, or the fact that he fucking fell asleep

„Guess you need to be faster next time, Guillaume.” he snickered, that fucking brat, yet somehow I still think he’s a mediocre brother, I can handle him. It was time for me to do something about the sleeping idiot, I was now sitting on the carpet next to his figure, thinking of some evil way to wake him up. Too bad my mind was too blank thanks to working on these tracks all day; he was exhausted as well, that moron, I guess it wouldn’t hurt if I tried sleeping as well. First I needed to get rid of him being sprawled all across the floor, we’ve slept in the same bed before, but seeing how saliva was dripping from his still open mouth, I decided to carry him to the sofa and just leave him like that. If I was kind enough, I’d even leave a blanket for him. Sounds like a plan.


	2. WDPK 83.7 FM

I was jolted away from my pleasant sleep by an unbearable loud rattling sound coming from somewhere around my head. There were three freaking things on my mind, I had to yell at someone to calm down, but when I opened my eyes, I only saw Thomas lying peacefully on the fucking bed; first of all, „What the fuck are you doing in my bed?” then the source of the sound.. „What the hell is this fucking radio doing on my pillow?” finally, the one thing I realized not-too long ago, „WHY THE HELL AREN’T WE AT SCHOOL?”

That lanky bastard didn’t even do shit, I mean right now, considering he just lay there even after my outbreak, not really giving any fucks about us being one hour late from school on an exam day. Maybe I was overreacting, but I still had plans for my life and didn’t fucking plan on getting kicked out of school because we’re lazy asses who barely attend classes.

„I was cold” he declared. How fucking great, not even a slight interest towards the last problem I listed.

„I left you a blanket.”

„It was cold.”

„I hope you didn’t drool all over me.” I sighed „But that still doesn’t answer the radio.”

„I guess it looked cool.”

„Looked so cool you had to put it next to my pillow and wait until it randomly starts playing shit?”

„Uh, that happened last night, I wanted to put it away but fell asleep.”

„So you’re telling me you were trying to listen to the radio on my bed while I was sleeping? Thomas, does that make any sense?”

„Now that I think about it, not really, but..but trust me, it did back then.”

„Whatever, I need a smoke, get ready until I’m out, I really don’t think we should be so damn late for school.”


	3. Revolution 909

Another minute passed, then I heard my phone ringing somewhere in my room, if I wanted to hurry the fuck up, I would’ve left it right where it is, but considering I didn’t feel like being hella bored during classes, I really freaking wanted to find it. Great thing it was on the bed right next to the radio. Why the fuck is that radio still there? Alright, remind me to put it away sometime, or it’s all just going to suck or something. I picked it up as soon as I mananged not to drop it from my hands, hell, I was still half-asleep without my morning coffee. Maybe I’ll need to ask Thomas ’kindly’ to do it for me, but that’s still not my problem. I didn’t bother to check the caller ID, I usually just leave the calls unanswered, at least most of the time, I had my own reasons and I really didn’t feel like dealing with people first thing in the morning. Leave the ’allo for some other time, I’m too lazy for these expected greetings, manners and such.

„What now?”

„Geez, Guy-Man, calm the heck down and tell me, why the fuck aren’t you two at school?”

Turns out it was Laurent. God, he was one of the few people I sustained being friends with, but GOD, sometimes he had such a bad taste in music. I remember back then when we formed a band, I enjoyed that shit, but we sucked. My guitar was cool, but it all we had was some old school disco music which has nothing to do with punk rock or anything like rock. The other songs weren’t that bad, sounding a bit punk-ish, yet it was still weird for many people’s tastes. Thomas and I were mostly clubbing oriented, seeing as there were more hot girs in discos than on rock concerts, Laurent preferred the sound of indie rock. I guess that was okay for now.

„Fucking alarm, long night, weird radio, gangling bastard, explain it for yourself.”

„So basically, what the HELL were you two doing last night?”

„Fuck, Laurent, it’s not like that. That idiot fell asleep on the floor, then that freaking radio on my pillow and he was just there.”

„Okay, whatever, get your asses over here before someone reports it to the principal.”

„’kay, as you wish, bye.”

I ended the call before waiting for any responses from him, knocking on the bathroom door loud enough for Thomas to hear. „Idiot, have you fallen asleep in there? Let me in, need to shower.”

„Uh-fuck, Guy.” He fucking dropped something, at least that’s what I heard, but if he breaks anything in my bathroom or something, I’m so going to kill him.

„Alright, I’m going in.” I said as this freaking scowl appeared on my face again like most of the time. I knew exactly what was happening in there. „Thomas, please tell me you aren’t fucking jerking yourself off at my place.”

„I-uh-„

„For fuck’s sake, Thomas, couldn’t you wait until you get home or whatever? Ew..”

„But it was-„

„Fucking hard, I take it. Imbécile, why the hell do you have to do this when we’re already late from school?”

„I t-thought it would be a quick one.”

„Quick or whatever, next time before doing shit freely at my place, ask me to do it-„ my eyes widened. I had no fucking intentions to say this, thank you brain. Messing up my sentences like that.

„Fucking what?”

„Merde, that’s not what I meant..Shit, close your fucking mouth and get back into that shower before I make you, if we don’t want to get kicked out from school, we need to clean ourselves in no time and whatever.” I glanced down „And keep that thing away from me.”

The showering time was brief and mostly spent in silence, though my constant grumbling could be heard everytime that spindly idiot’s ass made contact with my back and almost pushed me out of the enclosure. Overgrown bastard, too tall to bend down without causing injuries to normal-sized people. We finished not so long after, got dressed up, guess I stole his grey-ish shirt that one time back then, I felt like wearing that today with simple white jeans. Since he didn’t really sleep here on purpose, all he put on himself was yesterday’s clothes and some spicy cologne; we were ready for the day. Well, not really, but that’s all we could do.

I had this very cool motorcycle of my own, though we’d surely get fined if we decided to sit on it together, therefore the remaining possibility was to take mom’s car; Thomas is a terrible driver, but at least he has a licence. We buckled up as he inserted the key into the ignition, turning it with a firm motion, and the rest of the things was a blur, we were already on our way. The school was about 15-20 minutes away from my place, but I couldn’t possibly wait that long without listening to some music..some loud music. I turned the radio on, no, not the one that was sitting on my pillow this morning, and the following second we were pulled off by a police officer telling us to stop the music. How convenient... Now we’re totally going to be late.


	4. Da Funk

At first I thought it was just some kind of crappy joke, but seeing how Thomas wasn’t laughing at all, I figured either he was a fucking talented actor who wanted to trick me with some shit like this, or it was fucking real.

„You’re either going to be fined or will follow me to the office. Your loud music could’ve caused accidents. I’m Officer Charles.”

I let out a silent laugh, „Like the dog? Oh come on, you should’ve tried harder.”

Or so I thought.

„Guillaume Emmanuel Paul De Homem-Christo. Care to explain what happened?”

„Uh, mom, we were leaving for school and such.”

„So that’s why you were almost taken to jail for offending the authorities?”

„I thought this idiot wanted to prank me”.. God, I sighed again „No offense this time, Thomas.”

„All right, I’ll take you two to school now, and let us not hear about this again. And Guy, next time, for god’s sake, please don’t call a police officer a fat hound.”

If I had to be honest with myself, I really enjoyed that specific morning. It was Monday, not that interesting, yet I completely forgot about it, considering Thomas and I always stay over one another’s place every freaking weekend, this one wasn’t an exception. I liked that dork a lot; I have no idea why I bothered to talk to him after he accidentaly tripped and fell both on my table and food, interrupting my peaceful lone eating process. I even thought of punching him, thinking he was probably one of those popular kids who liked to bully me because of my long hair, they were annoying, but it was middle school for fuck’s sake. I guessed I already scared them off by beating the shit out of some, that happened when I got bored of it and decided to act, I was a cool kid. So turns out he was just this typical talkative lanky bastard. He cleaned himself off,  muttering a couple of ’désolé’ in my direction; the part I didn’t expect, not one bit, was that he actually offered to share his food. I ate it all.. Not that I wanted to be and asshole or something, but he ruined my food. I felt a bit sorry, though, but he kept blabbering about random things, I still don’t know if any of it made sense or not, then I heard his stomach growl so loud some might have thought it was a wild animal. He wasn’t even mad at me for eating all of his food, therefore being the kind samaritan I am, I left for a couple of minutes, bought some biscuits for him then returned, hoping he hasn’t left his place.  
’Here.’ I said, considering I’ve already done something kind that day, I just threw the packet at him, then attempted to walk away.   
’Uh, you still h-haven’t-’  
’Guy-Man. I mean, feel free to call me that.’  
’O-oh, okay, I’ll just give y-you my-’  
’What else do you want? A date?’ I laughed ’I’m not a fucking queer.’  
’W-what, no! I h-have a girlfriend.’  
’Whatever you say. Here’s my number. I don’t need yours.’

The rest of the day went by quickly, I was satisfied with myself. The first person in that goddamn school I bothered to talk to, it was a good day. Again, or so I thought… Got home, plopped down on my bed, peering into the deep abyss of my fucking bedroom ceiling out of pure laziness, wondering wether I should play something or not. Then the fucking phone rang. For fuck’s sake, can’t a man have a little time on his own?  
’Allo?’  
’Hey! It’s me, Thomas. We m-met at he cafeteria today. C-can I come over?’  
’God, Thomah. ’ Good ol’ Parisian accent, comes in handy- ’Didn’t you fucking know you have to wait at least one day to call me for a fucking date?’ I laughed again ’Dude, you don’t even know where I live.’  
’T-tell me an I’ll find-’  
’So you expect me to tell my adress to a stranger?’  
’Well..’  
’You’ll either have to stay in call until  I get to know you, or meet me by the school in 10 mins’  
In the end, we found out we barely lived a street away from one another, yet I had no idea about Thomas’ existence until that very day. We went to my place, it was awkward until we found out we like the same type of music, which was rare, considering I had a very unique and specific taste. We stayed up playing video games and eating various kinds of junk food until we passed out. Damn, I knew this dork was going to be my best friend. So where was I trying to end up? I have no idea, anyway, we were back at school again, not the old times, but the current ones, attempting to answer the test questions, but hell, studying didn’t seem to be my thing at all. Cheating is the answer. The exam wasn’t nearly as hard as I expected it to be, mainly because of Thomas who put me at ease by basically copying all the good answers on my sheet. That makes up for everything. Today was going to be a good day..


	5. Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest chapter so far, sorry TT_TT

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, that big idiot Laurent came rushing towards the both of us; we just stood there awkwardly as usual. Even though I hate people touching me, I was totally okay with Thomas, sometimes even with Laurent but only when I managed to get drunk or something. His hugs are tight as fuck so I usually just end up throwing up afterwards in a matter of minutes. As he got closer, I ended up noticing how strangely cheerful and full of life he was…; he’s going to hug us for hell’s sake. Not just any hug, a tight fucking hug.

So there was Laurent, freaking running up to us with that stupid smile of his. I didn’t really feel like explaining the whole morning to him, I’d just get bothered by it or something.. I get annoyed all the time. If you ever wonder why the hell I’m in the same class as Thomas; I fucking failed.. Whatever, this wasn’t what I was trying to tell. Anyway, I waited for the impact of Laurent’s death defying hug, but it never came. Not that I was disappointed, at least I didn’t have to pry this idiot off of me.. in fact, he just started blabbering about nonsense.

„Fucking what?” I exclaimed. It was too early to understand stuff, I needed a nap or Thomas to make coffee for me.. his hands, god, they make the best coffee.

„N-no, I mean-„ Laurent clapped his hands together „We formed a new band with my brother. O-our name is Phoenix, I don’t know, we suck pretty much so far, but I’m telling you, we’ll make it out there one day..!”

I wanted to say ’god, that must be horrible’ just because I was in that mood, but hell, this sounded cool I guess. I didn’t want to mock him for something cool without an actually reasonable reason. That’d be lame.

He kept speaking. „And how are you guys? I mean, Daft Punk.”

Thomas smiled that stupid goofy smile of his „We’re fine..” looked at me „..Except that guy takes home all the girls.”

„Psh, remember the ’please be my gay best friend’ one. That wasn’t fun. She just lured me then put a fucking flower crown on my head. Heck, I’m not even gay.”

„Have you ever tried?” Laurent asked

„No, but-„

„Then how can you know?” he laughed „You might be, you just don’t know about it.”

„Shut the fuck up Laurent, if I was gay then I’d have fucked Thomas in the ass already.”

…...what

„Na n-na wait, no I mean, heck why the hell did I even say that? Fuck, Thomas, get my morning coffee right now. I can’t speak when tired.” I sighed

Fuck, I don’t even care anymore, who wouldn’t fuck their best friend? I mean if I was a girl or some queer, I’d totally fuck him so that doesn’t have to be awkward, right? Whatever, I found it awkward so went up to the roof of the school, the only nice place in this hell and lit a cigarette. A couple of minutes later the lanky bastard appeared too, thankfully with my coffee or else I probably would have kicked somebody’s ass.

„I’d fuck you too.” he said, that idiotic smile still plastered on his face as he handed me my coffee, which I snatched from his hand before answering

„Imbécile, what the fuck?” I snickered

„I m-mean h-huh-„ that goddamn stammering again „y-you know if I was a girl or something, I’d totally fuck you.”

„Fermez la baise, connard.” I hugged him. Good to know I wasn’t the only insane person around here. I really needed that coffee.


	6. Fresh

After today, we went to the Seine. As the good Parisians we are, this sight was quite familiar to us.. obviously, it was night, and some kind of festival was going on; the atmosphere was simply nice. We came here quite often, Thomas and I, after long days to clear our minds, get inspired or simply relax. As for today, I don’t know which one applied. Nowadays I’ve been having weird thoughts that needed to be thought about, to be cleared and such, and I don’t even know anymore, what I expected from myself or anything. I needed to carry on with my life; I’m young, lots of opportunities could stand in my way, but the one thing is, I don’t want to face them alone. As far as I know, Thomas was the one always being here, and honestly, if he was not here, I’m pretty sure I’d be on the bottom of the Seine by now. Funny to think that whatever comes, all I need is that big lanky idiot; hell, he’s influenced my life with himself. I don’t know if I should be happy about it or not, I must say I am. Even if he’s the biggest connard I’ve ever seen. I smiled to myself, he was right next to me even now.

It was good to clear my mind, listening to the calm forcefulness of the water, the crashing of waves, Thomas’ peaceful breathing as his mouth hung open like all the time, and all the street musicians sitting under  fairly decorated trees to play their own melodies and such. It was so calm that I needed to light a cigarette like right now. By the time I realized my need for nicotine, I noticed a small cloud of smoke hovering beside me; Thomas already had a cigarette in his mouth. He didn’t really smoke, maybe once or twice a year. Special occasions. I even offered to teach him some tricks, I’m quite good at those, but he refused, saying he doesn’t like the taste of it too much. I poked his shoulder.

“Thomas?”

He only grunted in response, but looked towards me, straight into my eyes. I tried looking away but I really needed that cigarette. I was about to ask, but before I could, he’s already taken a deep drag and before exhaling the delicate smoke, he leaned towards me, waiting until I open my mouth so I can get a taste of nicotine by us exchanging air. Not that I didn’t want it, I mean the smoke, but I nearly fell into the Seine as seeing what he expected me to do. Sure, it shocked me, so much that I had to pull myself together again and was clutching my knees with both hands.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” I exclaimed. God, this was another awkward moment. We sure did this before and it’s not really intimate or something, but after such a day, I didn’t even know. I was a bit shocked both about my reaction, and the goose bumps I got by thinking about it. Laurent’s words got me thinking, in fact, I was thinking about those all day. Yeah, I cannot know if I’m gay, but I can’t know either if I’m not. Scares me a bit, I support gay people with all I have, since they’re just normal people like any of us, but I can’t imagine myself as gay. Thomas was everything I had for quite a long time now, I don’t feel anything. Sure, we have this special bond between us, the bond we made with music, what we created.. Anyway, I don’t know what I wanted to say at all, I’m not gay. I’m sure of that.

“Thomas?” I sighed “Have you ever thought about.. what if we met someone else back then? I mean, when we met at that cafeteria. What if you fell on someone else’s table and ruined someone else’s food?”

“P-probably nothing would be the same..” he laughed “But that’s k-kind of impossible..”

“Why so?”

“I was a kind of weird kid b-back then, had my own little things.”

“So you were stalking me?”

“Not really.”

“Do you think we’ll ever make it?” I sighed again

“W-what?”

“Uh, make it out there, the band. Laurent was pretty confident about themselves, I was just curious I guess.”

“O-oh.. Well.. I cannot be sure, but as much as we’re giving it everything, the least is we can do is keep trying. T-together we might..”

“Why can’t we sleep right here?”

“You l-like it?”

“We needed a break. This is the best I’ve had since a long time.. I mean the best night or something. I don’t like crowded places, this is nice enough.”

“I suppose. Cigarette?”

“N-no.. it’s fine now..”

I’ve come to think about it, it’s been some time since I refused a smoke from anyone, let alone Thomas who rarely got to offer. I was pretty much confused about everything.

God, I just want to sleep.


End file.
